Parallel
by Sangri Star
Summary: There isn't just the one single Matrix, oh no. There are billions of them, like the fabled parallel universes before there was the Matrix. The crew stumbles upon one that proves to be quite interesting. ¥
1. Eye of the Beholder

"Mr. Wizard, get me out of here," was written in silver pen on her black notebook. Along with that, there were cryptic messages written all over her belongings, like she collected words. "A word collector," she thought. "Interesting."  
  
Who was she? Nobody really knew, she kept to herself. A bit of a loner, perhaps. She didn't talk much, but everyone assumed they knew just what she wanted - to be left alone. They didn't know her at all.  
  
The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. She went to her locker, which was decorated with anime pictures, and got her things for her next class, art. She was walking down the hallway when somebody tripped her. She saw who it was; it was that big football player Steven Jensen. Jocks loved to target the weak.  
  
Her books spilled to the floor, and everyone stood around her, laughing. Some kicked at her things, others tried to play Keep-Away. She tried very hard and succeeded in ignoring them and picked up her books, continuing her walk to class among false catcalls and yelling of derogatory comments. They just didn't understand.  
  
She was late to art class. Sitting down next to her friend, Ren, she leaned back and sighed. "What's wrong?" Ren asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They sat in silence while the class got their assignment. They had to draw a fantasy world. The girl picked up her pencil and began drawing in her sketchbook. She drew furiously until the time was up. By then, her hands were gray with pencil lead. The teacher asked her to turn it in, so she did. The teacher held it up and studied it for a moment. "I don't think you understood the directions, Miss Anderson," she said.  
  
"I understood them very well, ma'am."  
  
"Then what is this?" The picture was visible. It was of a girl standing in the middle of many different people and horrible things. She even drew a figure resembling Steven Jensen, who looked very much like a pig.  
  
"Miss Anderson, your work in the past has been exceptionally good. Thus, I am surprised you turned in something like this. This is the real world and I asked you to draw a fantasy world."  
  
"But this is a fantasy world! It's clearly represented!"  
  
"I'm afraid you are wrong. This is the real world, not the dream world. We know this because we can use our senses and actually feel pain. I'm afraid I cannot accept this."  
  
"No! You can't do that! I was being creative!"  
  
"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do! I am your teacher, and I feel that you did not give me a satisfactory job. I'll let you redo it, if you want. It would be in your best interest."  
  
"I am not redoing that piece! It is perfect." She stormed out of the classroom, absolutely furious. She went down the hall and got her belongings, going home. She was the last one to get on the bus, so she had to sit up with the kindergarteners. It was humiliating, but they treated her nicer than any people her age. All she could think about was her art teacher. What a charlatan.  
  
She put her headphones on and turned up the volume. Today's pick was the Sex Pistols. Old school punk, hell yeah. Soon enough, it was her stop.  
  
She lived in an apartment building in the middle of the city. A bunch of other kids got off at the same stop, but none of them talked to her. She went inside the building and climbed up the stairs to a door marked "101." This was her apartment. She turned the knob and found her dad in the living room, watching TV. That was surprising, since he seemed to work in his office/bedroom twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Horizon dear, how was school today?"  
  
She gave him a forced smile. "It was great!" She knew he wanted to talk more, but she quickly hurried off to her room. It was so tiny, but it had so much in it. A computer, a TV with cable, her bed, and her stereo occupied most of the space. Most kids her age would kill to have a room like that, but she knew the only reason she had those things was to keep her occupied while her parents worked and later gifts because 'they couldn't be there for her all the time.' She just wished to be loved.  
  
Horizon Fate Anderson, hell, they even had to give her a stupid name. She didn't like her parents at all. At least she was an only child. She could only imagine what would have happened if they had another kid. They couldn't take care of one alone. Most nights her parents would be working in or outside the home, and she always had to do chores and dinner.  
  
She tossed her school bag to the side and flopped on her bed. She flicked on the TV and watched some anime. Soon, she fell asleep.  
  
Most people treated her terribly, but only if they knew! Only if she knew! She was a truly amazing gift. Alas, she did not know that and she constantly contemplated suicide and dreamt of a world better off without her.  
  
If only... 


	2. Upload

Morpheus ended his conversation with the control group at Zion. They gave him news of where the machines were and how long it would take the Nebuchadnezzar to get there. He patrolled the ship, making sure everything was alright.  
  
Although mortally wounded, Tank was at his post doing his job. "What's happening, Chief?" he said when Morpheus approached him. "The machines have retreated - for a little while. We'll reach Zion in a week."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Yes. Something must have pushed us off course."  
  
"I can believe that. The Matrix seems to be reading a little bit differently lately."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I think maybe there are some minor glitches."  
  
"Minor things can cause bigger, deadlier things. There are no minor glitches in the Matrix."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think I may pay the Oracle a visit."  
  
"A visit so soon?"  
  
"I need advice on something."  
  
"We all need advice some way or another."  
  
"And my advice to you is to not quit your day job."  
  
Morpheus left Tank at his place, then continued to Neo's door and opened it. Neo was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You okay, kid?"  
  
Neo slowly rolled up to a sitting position. "Yeah, but I'm still feeling a little sore and weak."  
  
"You'll heal."  
  
"So what have you come to me about?"  
  
"I am going to visit the Oracle. You have the choice whether to come with me or not."  
  
"I might as well come with you. It's not like I have much to do around here."  
  
"Right. So I'll meet you by the station in five minutes?"  
  
"No, Right now."  
  
The two of them left the room and went to the station. "Morpheus, is Trinity coming with us?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen a sign of her all day."  
  
Tank smiled and set the program up. Morpheus and Neo sat back in their chairs, and then two minutes later, they opened their eyes and were in the real world. Morpheus had Tank load a car into the program, and he drove to the apartments. The scenery looked a little strange, like something had changed, but the Oracle's apartment was in its same place as always.  
  
The door was answered by the boy Neo recognized as the boy with the spoon-bending capabilities. He said nothing, but bowed his head to Neo as he let them inside. The Oracle was sitting in her kitchen, frosting a cake with two little girls. "Ah, Morpheus, Neo, so bittersweet it is to see you again. Every time I see either of you I always have bad news, it seems. This time, though, I do have good news."  
  
"Really, what news is this?" Morpheus crossed his arms and leaned on the fridge. The Oracle stood up and shooed the girls out of the kitchen. "Now dears, you must wait in the living room for now. Don't worry, the cake will still be here when you come back." She turned and sat back down. "You may also sit down, if you like."  
  
Neo and Morpheus sat down on kitchen chairs. "You already knew whether we would sit down or not, didn't you?" Neo said.  
  
"That I did," the Oracle smiled.  
  
"Now, Oracle, what about the news?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Oh yes, the news. Well, whether you know it or not, the Matrix has parallel worlds."  
  
Neo was intrigued. "Parallel worlds?"  
  
"Yes, there are many of them, each different in their own way."  
  
"Are you saying that...?"  
  
"This is one of those worlds. You must have passed over some sort of barrier. Even I cannot understand it."  
  
"That's why Tank said that the Matrix was reading somewhat differently."  
  
"Yes, correct again."  
  
"So what makes this Matrix different from the Matrix we know?"  
  
"It has something to do with him." She nodded her head indicating Neo. Neo was confused. "About me? What about me?"  
  
"You remember when you took the red pill?"  
  
"Yes. It would lead me farther and the blue pill..."  
  
"The blue pill, what about the blue pill, Neo?"  
  
"It would take me back, and I'd forget that everything had happened."  
  
"Exactly, this world..."  
  
"Is just as if I had never taken the red pill."  
  
"See, you're not as dim as I thought."  
  
Morpheus spoke up. "Is there more to this?"  
  
"Ah, so you finally ask. There is, in fact, more to this story, much more."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Neo, do you remember your old apartment?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Return there, and then you'll see for yourself. All I can say is that you must rescue someone, and it is crucial. You'll know who to pick by their actions."  
  
She stood up. "Now go, and remember what I said. Goodbye, Morpheus." She ushered the men through the living room and to the door. Neo turned around. "You already know what will happen, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but that is for me to know and you to decide. Goodbye, Neo." She shut the door, and Neo and Morpheus walked to the elevator and waited for it to approach.  
  
"She's interesting, isn't she, Neo? Always makes you think." Neo nodded.  
  
"The rabbit hole is always getting deeper." 


	3. Greeting One's Own Reflection

Neo climbed up the stairs with Morpheus following. They finally approached a door with the number 101 on it. "Well, here it is, my old apartment," Neo said.  
  
"Aren't you going to knock?" Morpheus asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean, this is a different world. I don't know what lies behind this door. What if I don't want to see it?"  
  
"I'm sure there are a lot of things we don't want to see, but the only way we can find out what is beyond this door is if we open it."  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"I'll knock if you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Morpheus knocked on the door. A man that looked exactly like Neo opened the door. "Yes? How can I help you?" Morpheus decided he would take charge. "Are you Neo?"  
  
"My name is Thomas Anderson. I haven't gone by that name in years. But yes, I am him."  
  
"May we come in? It's urgent business."  
  
"Fine," he said as he opened the door for them. "You may sit at the kitchen table if you like." Neo and Morpheus sat down, and Thomas joined them. "Who are you?" he asked as soon as he was seated.  
  
"I am Morpheus and my colleague here is Neo," he gestured towards Neo. Neo took off his sunglasses and looked at Thomas. Thomas Anderson's face grew pallid and he looked frightened. He pointed at Neo and stammered, "He - He looks exactly like me!"  
  
"Yes, we know. We are from a parallel universe. We crossed a barrier into your world by mistake. We visited someone here and she told us to find your apartment. There is a belief we must take someone from your household away. Is there anyone else living with you?"  
  
"Well, there's my wife. She'll be home soon. In fact, there she is - Honey, come here quick. I have somebody to introduce to you."  
  
A woman that looked familiar to Neo walked into the room. Then it hit him. She was the girl with the bunny tattoo, DuJour. The girl that had led him on this journey by following Trinity's instructions to 'follow the white rabbit'.  
  
"DuJour..." he whispered.  
  
"How does he know my old nickname?" she whispered to Thomas.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered back.  
  
"And why does he look like you?"  
  
"It's a simple story, Mrs. Anderson," Morpheus cut in.  
  
"Please, sir, just call me Elena."  
  
"And you can call me Morpheus and him Neo."  
  
"Neo... that was your old name, dear," she turned to her husband.  
  
Neo replied this time. "That is because, Elena, I am him. I am only from a different world."  
  
Just then, a teenage girl walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she immediately locked eyes with Neo.  
  
Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder, and she backed away. "Oh, Horizon, I'd like you to meet Morpheus... and Neo." The two, when addressed, greeted her in return, but she remained silent, never taking her eyes off of Neo.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say hello, sweetie?"  
  
She faintly spoke. "I must be dreaming." 


	4. The Hooded Muse

"Umm... this is my daughter, Horizon. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Anderson. She's just being herself, I assume," Morpheus said.  
  
"Yes, we don't understand her sometimes," Elena glanced nervously at her daughter. "She's quite the interesting one."  
  
"I think it's wonderful," Neo still stared into the girl's eyes. He knew those eyes so well. They matched his, as well as his hair. There was no doubt in his mind about who the Oracle had sent them to find.  
  
Mr. Anderson stuttered. "Well-well, we're sorry to rush the two of you, but we're going to be going out to dinner soon."  
  
"We understand," Morpheus and Neo stood up. They shook hands with the family and Mr. Anderson showed them the door. As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, they began discussing the short visit at the Andersons' apartment.  
  
"They were lying about dinner," Morpheus said.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He had an expression on his face that showed he was lying. The whole family was just so nervous. I wouldn't blame them. Parallel worlds... we thought they never existed."  
  
Neo stayed silent.  
  
"I know for a fact that you weren't listening. You were observing that girl, Horizon."  
  
Neo nodded. "She looks a lot like me, and she's quiet... and Elena seemed to be afraid of her, as well as Mr. Anderson. You did notice her pulling away when he tried to touch her, of course?"  
  
"Yes, it was quite noticeable."  
  
"And that thing she said, 'I must be dreaming'. She seems to be searching."  
  
They stepped into the elevator, and the doors began to close, but somebody stopped them. The girl, Horizon. She was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. She stepped into the elevator beside Morpheus and Neo.  
  
"I had to go get some groceries," she said quietly. "That's all."  
  
How awkward this seemed to them. They didn't know her well enough, so they couldn't decide whether she always acted this way or not.  
  
The elevator stopped at the ground floor. "It was nice meeting you," she said as they exited the elevator. She bumped into Neo on accident. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked into his eyes again. He noticed a look of fear and pain in those beautiful eyes. "It's alright, no harm done."  
  
She walked out the door and turned the corner, and then she was gone. "Don't worry, you'll see her again. We will find a way," Morpheus seemed to read his mind. "Or she will. She knows, you can tell."  
  
Neo felt something in his hand. He opened it, and there was a little piece of paper, a note in it. He unfolded it. In her handwriting, it said, I am dreaming, aren't I?  
  
He folded it again and put it away. "You're right. She does know. We must wake her." 


	5. Hello Operator

"Operator," Morpheus said into his cell phone.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" Tank replied.  
  
"I need an exit."  
  
"Yes, sir. There's something in the old store on 687 Williams Street, two blocks from here."  
  
"Thank you, Tank," he turned off the phone. He turned to Neo. "Let's go."  
  
They walked to the old store on 687 Williams Street and entered it. The phone was ringing. Neo said, "You can go first."  
  
"All right." Morpheus picked up the phone and was taken back to the Nebuchadnezzar. The phone rang again, but Neo did not pick it up. Instead, he walked away.  
  
"What's he doing, why hasn't he picked it up?" Tank asked Morpheus.  
  
"I'm not sure. Call him and let me talk to him." And so Tank did, and Neo answered the call.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Morpheus was angry. "You're supposed to come back to the ship!"  
  
"Not right now. I want to talk to Horizon."  
  
"Don't worry, we will, Neo."  
  
"I want to now."  
  
Trinity walked in. "What's a matter?"  
  
"Neo isn't listening. He won't come back here," Tank explained to her.  
  
"Why? Let me talk to him!" She traded places with Morpheus. "Neo!"  
  
"Trinity?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Why aren't you returning?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, I'll explain later when I'm back on the ship."  
  
"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nothing will." He turned off his phone. It rang again and he ignored it.  
  
"He's not answering," Tank said.  
  
"He knows not to go against my orders!" Morpheus yelled.  
  
"Calm down, I believe in him," Trinity looked off into space. "No matter how crazy he is." 


	6. Escape

Horizon was lying on her bed, thinking of the strangers' visit. She was so intrigued by them. She knew one of them, Morpheus, from stories on the internet. She couldn't remember why the police wanted him, but she knew he was the leader of something... and then there was the other man. He looked just like her father for some strange reason, but didn't act a bit like him. He had kept eye contact with her the whole time, which just sent shivers up her spine.  
  
She was listening to Depeche Mode and burning incense. It all combined to be very hypnotic. She couldn't believe it when she heard a knock on her bedroom window - three stories up and opened her curtains to find that strange man floating outside! She opened up her window and looked down. "How do you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Let's just say I'm Superman," he replied.  
  
"Umm... okay. You want to come in?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
He stepped in through the opened window. He sat on her computer chair as she sat on her bed. "My parents aren't home, so it's okay."  
  
"This late at night? Where are they?"  
  
"Business trip to Chicago. Left an hour after you left."  
  
"Oh. Your parents aren't home much, are they?"  
  
"No. They don't care. They would have rather never had a kid at all."  
  
"So I see. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Neo."  
  
"Just like my father. That was his hacker alias before he met my mother."  
  
"Yes, I know. You see, I come from a parallel world."  
  
"I've heard of those, but mainly in science fiction movies."  
  
"Anyways, I used to be a hacker. I was contacted by Morpheus and his crew. They showed me that the world was just a computer program created by machines. The real world was destroyed around 2099 due to a battle between the humans and the machines that still continues to this day.  
  
"I was freed from the Matrix, and there I saw the real world for what it was. It was horrible. Humans lie in comatose states, grown to be a battery. I was picked up Morpheus's ship, the Nebuchadnezzar. He put me through training programs, and I visited the Oracle. She gave me advice, and that's who I visited today, and she told me that I was supposed to save someone in this other world, a world where I did not go and be part of the real world, but instead I stayed in the Matrix and had a family. I have come to the conclusion that the person I'm supposed to save is you."  
  
"That is pretty damn freaky."  
  
"Watch your mouth. I am sort of like your father."  
  
"Fine then. What are you going to do about me?"  
  
"I have a feeling you realize how fake this world is. You have been searching for some way out. I am ready to take you down the rabbit hole, if you want to go."  
  
"I will have to leave all this behind... but that is much better than living in a place where everything I do is just something made-up by machines. I do not want to live here, and I do not want to die here."  
  
"That is a very wise thing to say."  
  
"What, did you think I was just a dumb little girl?"  
  
"No, not at all. Let me call my ship."  
  
He took out his phone and called the Nebuchadnezzar. Tank picked up. "Operator," Neo said.  
  
"Yes? Neo, Morpheus is fuming. Expect hell when you get back to the ship."  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
"Fine then." Tank called for Morpheus and they switched places. "Neo..."  
  
"I know you're angry. Look, I went back for Horizon. I told her about the Matrix. She wants out. What should I do? I need to get her someplace safe."  
  
"Take her to the Oracle. I will meet you there."  
  
"I'll do that. How long do I have?  
  
"Window of hour, at the most."  
  
"Okay," he said as he hung up the phone. "Get whatever you need. We are going to see the Oracle."  
  
"I don't need anything if you are going to free me, right? Everything I have is just made up, nothing."  
  
"You catch on quickly, with the 'everything is false' thing, but you don't seem to realize that we may not be able to free you immediately and you'll have to stay at the Oracle's until we can."  
  
"How long? We must not let my family know."  
  
"I know, but just do as I say. Trust in me. Now get some belongings together,"  
  
"I understand," she began to put some things in a backpack, nothing much, though. "Is the Oracle nice?"  
  
"Yes, she takes care of a lot of kids called the Potentials. She will be happy to take care of you as well."  
  
"Oh... well, I'm done packing." She slipped her backpack on to her shoulder and stood there, waiting. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't we going to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's do your Superman thing and be on with it!"  
  
"I can't, it will attract attention. We must take the elevator."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Neo and Horizon left the apartment. She locked the door and threw away her key. She wouldn't need it anymore. They got on the elevator and went down to the ground floor. She pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt again so no one would see her face and tell the police, when they investigated her disappearance, about her leaving with Neo. It could possibly harm him more.  
  
"I hope Morpheus will be able to free you tonight. We are short on time, and we are supposed to reach Zion in a few days," he said as they walked on the sidewalk.  
  
"What's Zion?"  
  
"It is the last human city, built at the center of the earth where it is still warm."  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No, this will be my first time. I was awakened only a short while ago. I'm not sure how long, though."  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the Oracle's apartment. Outside, Neo told Horizon. "She knows all, you can't hide anything. Believe me, you will be intimidated. I was." 


	7. Warm Welcomes are Obsolete

He reached for the door, but the Priestess answered before he could open it. "So nice to see you again, Neo," she said.  
  
"Same to you."  
  
He walked through the open door, Horizon following. The Priestess shut the door and locked it. There were four locks on the door that Neo had never noticed before. "What is-?"  
  
"Oh, we have had to take extreme precautions. Soon all these children, all of the potentials, will have to leave. Enemies have arisen and are plotting against the Oracle."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but the Oracle knows, of course. She just doesn't tell."  
  
The Oracle was sitting in the living room watching television with the Potentials, seven or so. Horizon wondered how everyone could possibly live here. "Ah, Neo, you found her," she said as she took another drag on her cigarette.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Morpheus doesn't need to come here tonight, I'll watch after Horizon."  
  
"We're trying to get her out of the Matrix as quick as possible."  
  
"I know that, but leave her here, she will be safe. Call Morpheus."  
  
Neo had never doubted the Oracle, so he did. "Operator, has Morpheus entered the Matrix yet?"  
  
"No, Neo, what's the problem?"  
  
"Tell him that he does not need to meet me at the Oracle's tonight. I am coming back to the Nebuchadnezzar and I need an exit."  
  
"Okay, there's one at the corner of 5th and Main."  
  
"Good," he hung up his phone and put it away. "Horizon, you heard what the plan is for tonight. You are to stay here and do everything the Oracle says. We will be back, don't worry."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thank you. Good night." He left, but Horizon remained standing in the living room. She was so nervous. The Oracle beckoned to her.  
  
"Come, sweetheart, I won't bite. As you have heard, I am the Oracle." The Priestess walked over beside her. "This is Jade, and these" -she gestured to the children- "are the Potentials. They are going to be freed into the real world, like you, someday, hopefully soon."  
  
"Um... it's nice to-to meet you..." She kept her distance.  
  
"Please, you should calm down. We will not hurt you. Why else do you think Morpheus told Neo to bring you here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, really. I just feel-"  
  
"Uncomfortable? Scared? We all are at the first introduction. I know you'd rather be at home, even if it isn't real. Jade, why don't you show Horizon her room? She should feel more at home then."  
  
Jade stood up. "Come, dear," she took her hand, and Horizon could feel that she could trust Jade now, after feeling its warmth. They walked down a narrow hallway, and Jade opened a door on their right. It was a dark room, with two bunk beds and many things scattered on the floor. "This is your room. You will be sharing it with Jacinth, Willow, and Thorn. They are very nice girls, I'm sure you'll get along fine." Jade left, and Horizon, head spinning from the day's events, sat on one of the bottom bunks.  
  
The girls walked in and immediately surrounded her. One of the girls spoke. "This is Willow," placing a hand on the back of a small girl with white- blond hair and crystal eyes. "That's Jacinth," she said, nodding to a skinny girl with glasses, brown hair, and green eyes. "And I," standing up straighter, said, "am Thorn." Thorn was a large girl and very tall. There was an unfriendliness that shone in her tiger eyes.  
  
Thorn continued to speak. "And you are Horizon, so I've heard. Well look, you listen to me, and it's all good. One slip up, you better watch your back. I don't like girls like you."  
  
"How can you not like me if you don't even know me?"  
  
"Hey! I warned you... I just know. I'm a Potential. Put two and two together, Crane. Oh, and I get that bunk. You have the top."  
  
Horizon silently moved off the bottom bunk. Jade peeked through the door and told them that they had to get ready for bed. After that, they all crawled into their beds. Horizon hated her bed on the top bunk, especially since Thorn slept right underneath.  
  
Crane. Horizon pondered why Thorn had called her that...  
  
She did not sleep at all that night. 


	8. Lines

Breakfast was just something made up to join people who didn't want to be together during the morning hours. Or at least that's what Horizon always thought it was. Jade came into the girls' bedroom at 7:30 AM and told them to wake up. It wasn't like Horizon slept anyway.  
  
Still in pajamas, the girls and boys sat around a small table in the kitchen eating cereal. Horizon sat between Willow and Jacinth. When she tried reaching for the box of Lucky Charms, she felt a sudden stinging sensation on her mind, like she had been slapped. She could see the wicked gleam in Thorn's eyes as she yelled "Back off!" without uttering a word.  
  
Besides Thorn, everyone else was quite friendly. Nobody really talked, though. The boys introduced themselves to Horizon. There was Rune, who spontaneously bent his cereal spoon throughout breakfast, as well Xander, Claret, and Lyre. Then, there was Evangel. Horizon thought he was very interesting. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his shoulder (She could see it peeking out through his collar.) and many piercings. He had jet- black hair and gray eyes, and was so skinny and pale. Like all the rest, though, he didn't talk.  
  
She noted that silence filled the apartment at most times. It was creepy, eerie.  
  
After breakfast, they were left to do whatever they wanted. Horizon stayed in the living room for a while, watching TV with all the girls and all the boys except for Evangel. Then a small voice entered her mind.  
  
"Hi, this is Jacinth. Horizon, don't be alarmed by this. It's normal around here, that's why it's mostly quiet."  
  
"But how do I do that, telepathy?"  
  
"You have to act like you are walking down a hallway with doors on every side. You open one door, it leads you into a mind. Be careful which door you walk into, though."  
  
"Is that how Thorn knows me?"  
  
"Yes, she got into your mind and searched it for clues to you. Let's hope she didn't get in too far."  
  
"I feel so violated."  
  
"I know, it's terrible. It happens every time. You have to learn how to block it off, though."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Have you ever downloaded music?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When a person wants to get music from you and you don't want that, what do you do?"  
  
"Click the cancel button and refuse the connection. How do I do that, though?"  
  
"You will feel a small sensation when someone wants to get into your mind. Just think about blocking them off, maybe even mind-shout a big 'NO!' They'll back off."  
  
"Why didn't I feel you coming into my mind?"  
  
"Oh, that's different. To talk, you don't need a connection like that. It's different than actually trying to get into somebody's mind and search through their archive of thoughts, memories, and personal information. If you don't want anyone talking to you at all or getting into your mind, envision putting a padlock on your mind."  
  
"That's fascinating."  
  
"It is when you first discover it."  
  
"Just wondering, but do you know why Thorn called me 'Crane'?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I do. She usually locks up her mind so no one can get in, but I slipped in during a moment where it was slightly open and discovered it. She compares you to the animal. You have wings, so to speak. She means that you have an easy flight out of the Matrix, far away from this place."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Thorn can be very uptight and cruel, but there's reason for that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thorn was brought to the Oracle when she was only a few months old, abandoned outside the apartment door. The Oracle took her in, and she's been here her whole life. She knows about the Matrix, we all do, from being in this apartment so long. We were promised we'd be freed. I've seen children come and go. There are always people being freed. Frustration takes its toll after a while. And we know that you're going to be out of here before any of us. That is why Thorn is the way she is. It's jealousy, a desire to be out."  
  
"Why can't you be freed?"  
  
"The Oracle says when it is the right time."  
  
"I'll do whatever I can to get all of you out!"  
  
"That's what many children have said before you. As you can see, it never happened."  
  
"I'm so sorry about that. I promise, I will get you out."  
  
"Promises don't last, they're always broken."  
  
"Jacinth, you must trust in me."  
  
"Trust... sounds like a foreign word to me. Well, I'm going to actually watch this movie now, so I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And then Horizon's mind was noiseless again. How strange it felt to have these powers, it gave her a shiver up her spine. She tried watching the movie, but she kept thinking about the Potentials. Thorn had been in this apartment her whole life.  
  
What if she wasn't freed? What if she lived in this apartment the rest of her life? She would not let this happen... and when she left, the rest of the Potentials would too. No matter what, she would talk to Neo and make him free them.  
  
Horizon's mind became cluttered with thoughts, but in an instant it all cleared away when she heard a smooth, unfamiliar voice. "Are you okay? I noticed you were a little spastic in your thoughts. You need to relax more."  
  
"I'm fine. Have you been listening this whole time?"  
  
"No, only after Jacinth let you go. Our minds are like phone lines - you can only take one call at a time unless you have another line or call waiting."  
  
"So you heard my thoughts?"  
  
"Of course. Don't worry, I won't tell..." She could hear the person laughing. It was so peculiar, the person was so peculiar. It was then that she realized that she was talking to Evangel.  
  
"Look," he said. "Why don't you come into my room? It will be easier to talk that way, it's soundproof."  
  
"Okay. Be there in a minute." Horizon stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hall. She opened a door on her left and entered the room. In the room, there was Evangel sitting on chair in front of the computer. She shut the door. He spun his chair around.  
  
"So what would you like to talk about?" She said.  
  
"Anything you want. I am here to listen." 


	9. Time is All We Have Now

And so Horizon and Evangel talked. They talked about normal teenage things like school, hobbies, and music. They learned that they had very much in common. They loved anime, especially Furi Kuri because it was totally weird, and they loved poetry, computers, and all sorts of music, including lots of techno. Then they talked about their lives before coming to the Oracle's.  
  
"I was a teenage hacker, a master. I only had my mother besides that, she was a single parent. One day, I was walking down the street on the way to the grocery store, and Niobe found me."  
  
"Niobe? Who's she?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't met her? She's wicked awesome. She's from the real world, too, just like Neo and Morpheus. There are tons of people in the real world, from what I know."  
  
"Yes, Neo told me about Zion. I can't wait."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Anyway, Niobe found me and told me the story. I said I would do whatever she said, and she brought me here. That was about three months ago. As you can see, I haven't been freed yet."  
  
"Well, supposedly the Neo and Morpheus that found me were from another, similar Matrix. The weirdest part is, is that Neo is my father, sort of."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Of course, when you have telepathic powers, you tend to use them as much as possible."  
  
"You're right. I just haven't developed mine as well."  
  
"But that's fine! You will learn. I can help you. Whether you know it or not, your powers are much stronger than the powers of anyone else here. Even more than mine..."  
  
"You can see that?"  
  
"I can see a lot more."  
  
Horizon felt this feeling of love inside her. He was attractive, clever, witty, and more than that. She fought this tango in her mind. She had only just met Evangel, but it seemed like they had known each other for forever. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
The silence was broken when Evangel played an MP3 on his computer. It was "Digital Love" by Daft Punk. Horizon loved that song, he must have known. He stood up and grabbed Horizon's hand and pulled her up close to him. "Dance with me," he pleaded. She accepted, and they danced pleasantly together.  
  
They did not want to let go of each other, knowing that there was a bond, a love that joined them. But then Evangel's voice came into Horizon's head.  
  
"We have to let go sometime..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Horizon, it's dinner..."  
  
"Oh, but I don't..."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. But we have plenty of time, time is all we have now."  
  
"Time? What is time but an illusion...?" 


	10. Her Plead, Her Prayer

Dinner, like all other meals of the day, was silent. Horizon and Evangel sat together, using telepathy to talk to each other. Thorn sat across from Horizon and acted like her usual self. Horizon did not like the evil stares that burned from Thorn's eyes. But the warmth in her soul that she got from Evangel made all the difference.  
  
After dinner and a little bit of T.V. watching, it was time for them to go to sleep. Horizon did not sleep that night, yet again. She was thinking of Evangel. He was so wonderful, so kind, so caring. And he understood her, he would help her learn and develop her powers. They would stay together, and when they were free...  
  
Free.  
  
That word. Liberation, out of the Matrix forever.  
  
But what if they couldn't be freed together? Separation... it would tear her to pieces. She knew that there was a possibility they couldn't be together after being free. No, she wouldn't let that happen! All of them, her and all the Potentials, would be freed. No matter the cost.  
  
"Neo. Please, help me," she whispered to the darkness. "You understand, don't you? Please help me free them all."  
  
Of course, there was no answer, being the darkness. But she continued. "You came to me, you told me the truth. You brought me here, to this strange place. What purpose do I have here, just waiting? I cannot wait. I have little patience, and I think the sands in the hourglass are quickly falling. Why do I have to wait? Get me out, get us out! Please give me some proof that there is more to the rabbit hole than just waiting in a goddamn apartment for you." Tears began running down her face in a mixture of sadness and fury. "Please," she inhaled. "I need this." 


	11. Staring at the Sun

It was unusually cold the next morning. Jade told them that the heater had broken. Horizon didn't think that it was just the heater that broke. Perhaps the stares from Thorn across the kitchen table might have had something to do with it. She hadn't said or done anything recently. In fact, no one really had.  
  
Horizon thought it was interesting that she was very in love with Evangel and she had only known him for two days. He seemed to know all about her. He was very unusual, indeed. Had he known she would be coming? The possibility hung in her mind. She would ask him.  
  
That afternoon, it was a familiar setting. She was sitting cross-legged on Evangel's bed as he sat on his computer chair. Techno music was blasting on the stereo. Horizon tilted her head and looked at him, studying him, trying to absorb him into her memory. She was afraid to ask him whether he had known she had been coming. But he spoke first. "Would you like to try working on your powers?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Okay." He picked up a book, manga, in fact - Trigun manga, which she loved. He set it on the bed across from his. "Now, you can either reach out your hand to try pulling it towards you, or you can use your eyes. Either way, you use mind power." Horizon narrowed her eyes and tried getting the manga to come to her, but it didn't move. "It didn't work," she said.  
  
"It's okay. You're learning, you're trying. Just focus and keep trying."  
  
She tried again and again. After an hour or so, she got aggravated and flopped back on the bed. "Dammit! It isn't going to work!" Evangel lied down beside her. "I believe in you. If you try hard enough, you'll get it."  
  
"I have been trying hard."  
  
"I know, but maybe what you need is inspiration or a jolt to stimulate your mind."  
  
"Sounds feasible. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"I've been wondering. Did you know I was coming, were you waiting for me?"  
  
"Yes, I knew you were coming. I've known it for a while. I knew someone was coming, and when I saw you, I knew that's who I was searching for."  
  
There was a knock on the door. It was Jade. "Horizon! The Oracle wants to see you now."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." She stood up and looked at Evangel. "What does this mean?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope she gives you some good news." 


	12. Divination

Horizon walked out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway. Jade was sitting on the couch with Rune and Claret. "Oh, she's in her room. I forgot, you don't know where that is. It's down that hallway," she jerked her thumb down another hallway, "and the last door."  
  
"Okay." She followed her directions and knocked on the door. "Come in, come in. I've been waiting for you." Horizon turned the doorknob and walked inside. The Oracle was sitting in an armchair, looking out a window. There was another armchair across from her. Horizon sat in the chair, knees together, head down.  
  
"You really love Evangel, I see. He's a nice boy. Just be very careful, because you will have to make a choice in your future that could jeopardize everyone, including those in Zion. You are more than you think you are."  
  
"So you're saying I could wind up killing everyone?"  
  
"Yes, but the other choice..."  
  
"I could sacrifice myself in exchange for all those lives."  
  
"Exactly. I'm sorry to say, but it is quite a tragedy either way."  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"You know the answer."  
  
"I guess I'll have to decide..."  
  
"But you've already chosen what path to take."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me now and be done with it?"  
  
"It would, but you wouldn't have served your purpose."  
  
"My purpose?"  
  
"We all have a purpose here. I, for instance, help fuel the minds of others. I wouldn't say I give advice, because people know what they need to do. Everyone has purpose, whether it seems like it or not. You need to find your purpose."  
  
"Do you know my purpose?"  
  
"Of course, but telling you won't help you. You'll try too hard to work for that purpose, and it will be disastrous. Now, you may go." She lit a cigarette and stared out the window. "You will find yourself soon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Horizon went back to the boy's bedroom. Evangel was playing Tetris on his computer. "Did she give you anything good?" He inquired while having his eyes glued to the screen. She fell onto the bed and watched him in silence. He was very good at the game. He finished playing and turned around. "Well? Did she?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it was okay. Nothing really interesting," she lied. She didn't want to tell him about her dying. She felt it would only hurt him. It was quite morbid to think of such things... 


	13. Stimulation and Success

"What's wrong?" Evangel kept looking at Horizon with such handsome gray eyes. She still did not tell him. "Remember, you can tell me anything. I am here to listen."  
  
How could she possibly bring herself to tell him?  
  
"It's nothing, really."  
  
"Fine then, but remember..."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Horizon sat upright. The Trigun manga was still lying on the other bed. Horizon closed her eyes and envisioned in her mind that it would be brought to her, she would make it.  
  
"Horizon! Look!" Evangel yelled, and her eyes flew open. The manga, which had been suspended in air and was crossing to her hands, dropped to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you lose complete concentration. It was working, though! Try it again."  
  
"I won't use the same book. Get me a dictionary."  
  
"Are you sure, I figured we'd start with lighter objects."  
  
"Yes, get me a damn dictionary!"  
  
"Okay!" He hurried over to a bookshelf and picked up a dictionary. He was going to set it on the other bed, but Horizon stopped him. "Stay where you are. Give me a chance." She put her hand up and concentrated. Steadily, the dictionary rose from Evangel's hands and floated across to her. It landed in her lap. She looked up at Evangel, smiling. He was amazed.  
  
"You did it!" He jumped onto the bed beside her.  
  
"I know, I can't believe it... I was motivated."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"This is fun! What else you got?  
  
So they worked on exercises until dinner. Horizon could stop objects in the air and move things across the room with ease. "We'll continue tomorrow," he told her as they walked to the kitchen table.  
  
"I'll be ready." 


	14. Teleportation Lesson

The next day, Evangel taught Horizon teleportation. "Not many people know how to use teleportation, but it is very useful, especially when you're in danger. It's an easy escape."  
  
"You can teleport?"  
  
In an instant, Evangel disappeared. Horizon felt hands on her waist, and his voice was in her ear. "You better believe it." She pushed him away playfully. "So why don't you use it to get out of here?"  
  
"There's a barrier the Oracle put on the apartment's perimeters. I found that out the first time I tried to escape. You can teleport inside the apartment and outside the apartment, but you can't teleport from the inside to the outside. It works in other places, but not here. It's a downer."  
  
"I bet. I just want to get out of here, to run away."  
  
"We'll get out of here someday, I just know it. Now, go ahead. I told you how to teleport, now try it." He walked back across the room to his bed and sat down on it, watching her. She closed her eyes and thought, "Where should I go? Wait, I'll just let my heart choose. It doesn't matter where I go." She felt a rushing sensation. She was just nothingness for the moment as she moved to her place. Then she opened her eyes and found Evangel looking down into her eyes. Shit. She was sitting in his lap!  
  
Horizon was so embarrassed, her cheeks blossomed red as she scooted off Evangel's lap. "I-I'm terribly sorry, I did not mean to wind up -"  
  
"It's alright, really, it's not a problem. At least you've learned to teleport."  
  
By the end of the week, she could manipulate time, energy, and matter as quickly as she could snap a finger. Evangel was quite impressed. "That's all I can teach you. You can learn things very well. I've never seen anything like it. I told you that your powers could be more powerful than anyone else's..."  
  
"And I didn't believe you, but wow! I feel great."  
  
"I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thank you. So I guess now we can just hang out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, until we're freed."  
  
"Whenever that may be."  
  
"Hey, don't get so down. I know we'll get out soon."  
  
"At least someone has a positive outlook for this."  
  
"It will happen. But for now, we can rest easy." 


	15. Scars Healed but Memories Remain

Horizon had been lying on Evangel's bed again, and he had been playing Tetris on his computer. Then he stood up and moved onto his bed beside her.  
  
"I don't know how long I can wait."  
  
"That's how I felt at first, but I just got used to living here."  
  
She rolled onto her side, facing away from him. "How do you think your life would be if you never came here?"  
  
"I would still be living with my mom in a run-down apartment with very little money. I got money by working part-time as a waiter in a diner. Part of the money I earned went to finances, and the other part was mine to keep. That's how I got my tattoo and my piercings. I would still be going to school and getting awesome grades. And yet, I would still be victim of people's ridicule. Every once in a while, mom would find a boyfriend and he'd be a real bastard. Then I'd try to beat the shit out of him for hurting my mom, and then I'd get really hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry... that's really sad. She traced a scar on his arm that she discovered draped across her. "Is that from one of those times?"  
  
"Yeah. He had a knife. That was the fifth time we had to go to the emergency room. Nine stitches. Goddamn, if I ever met him again..."  
  
"I had no idea..."  
  
"Well, what can you expect? My dad was the same way. That's why we moved to this city. Anyways, what about your life? How would it be if you weren't here?"  
  
"I would also be getting good grades at school and dealing with mockery for my style and personality. At home, I would be locked in my room, watching anime, reading books, listening to music, playing on my computer, or burning incense. My parents wouldn't care. They're so wrapped up in their work. Always working, never caring. My mom even said she would have been better off if I had never been born at all. So brutally honest... she told me that when I was three years old, and many times after that. They were loaded - they bought me anything I could want. They gave me everything, except love. That's all I ever wanted!" She began crying. "They are probably happy I'm gone, or they haven't noticed yet. I'm glad I'm here, I would rather be here then in that hellhole."  
  
She rolled back over and looked in Evangel's eyes. His eyes were red and bloodshot. She figured he had been crying while explaining his story, too. He leaned closer to her and put his arms around her, squeezing tight. Her eyes closed, and his lips came in contact with hers. It was a connection. She could feel this electricity between them. It was an enchanting kiss, but she could feel his lips moving away from hers and closer to her ear. "Don't ever think that somebody doesn't love you, because there is always someone waiting for you." 


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Kisses and embraces, tears and time. Those things filled the days while Evangel and Horizon waited. Romance never was so sweet, Horizon decided. It was so they could forget all that was terrible in their lives. She had forgotten her own secret, her secret of the future.  
  
It was another day, and Evangel and Horizon had been lying on his bed, holding tight to each other. "Deepest Blue" by Deepest Blue was playing, and Evangel had been singing along to it for her. "...If Mother Nature ever chose a name, I'm sure she would choose the same, I never hide my thoughts from you, you're my deepest blue..."  
  
"I've never been sung to before," she told him.  
  
"I've never sung to someone before," he kissed her neck. "I don't know where I would be without you."  
  
"Me either."  
  
She laced her fingers in his. "Do you believe in fate?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't like to think I don't have some control over my life."  
  
"I know, but don't you think it was fate that brought us together."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
She heard Jade's voice in her mind call for dinner, and they finished their cuddling. As they sat down for dinner, Horizon could feel this chill throughout her body. Something was different tonight, something very different. Something was coming.  
  
That night, when they were getting ready for bed, Thorn approached Horizon. "Hey Crane, I've been seeing you and Evangel getting really close in these past few weeks."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So? How is he? How far have you gone with him?"  
  
"Nothing, really..."  
  
"You're a liar, you know that? Sometimes you forget we can get inside your minds. Now really, has he taken off your clothes, or what?" She reached out with an index finger and snapped Horizon's bra strap. "Has he seen it all? Does he like fondling you? Hmm?" She pushed Horizon's breasts. "Oh, I bet he does. You're very pretty, you know."  
  
And this cruel teasing continued for many minutes. Willow was brushing her teeth, and Jacinth was brushing out her hair, but they both watched, not saying anything. Horizon was near tears. This was between her and Evangel, why couldn't Thorn leave her alone?  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Huh, Crane? What about it?"  
  
Horizon grabbed a long shirt off a chair. It was enough to cover her, she decided. She slipped the shirt on. "Please, stop."  
  
Thorn pushed her again. She just wouldn't stop, and it hurt so much. Horizon couldn't take it. She exploded.  
  
"STOP!!!" She screamed, and in an instant, she had disappeared. Away from Thorn and her Tiger Eyes. No cruelty for the rest of the night. She opened her eyes. She was in the Oracle's room. She had teleported herself to the Oracle's room. The Oracle was waiting in her armchair, smoking an already half-burned cigarette.  
  
"Sit here and calm down for a moment. It's alright." Horizon walked over and sat in the other armchair.  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"I have no control over her, she has a mind of her own. She likes teasing you. It's built-up frustration as well. She's been here her whole life and hasn't left once."  
  
"I know that story."  
  
"Yes, and you felt something tonight, didn't you?"  
  
"That I did. What was it?"  
  
"Besides me, you were the only person to feel it. You know what it is."  
  
"Neo is coming, they are coming."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Tonight's the night. We're going to get free..." 


	17. Trust in Me

"Now child, if I were you, I'd teleport myself back to my bedroom to get fully dressed. Don't worry. Thorn won't harass you the rest of the night. And if you want, you can go tell the others the news. This time, everyone is going. You were wishing everyone could be freed, and it is decidedly so."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was bound to happen."  
  
Horizon teleported herself back to the room and grabbed her jeans that were lying on the floor. Thorn spotted her. "Back again, Crane?"  
  
She laughed. "Not for long!" And she vanished again, only to appear in the boys' bedroom. They were already asleep. She pounced on Evangel's bed. He woke up and she covered his mouth with her hand. She heard him in her mind. "What the hell are you doing? You have to go in your room! You'll get in trouble!"  
  
"No I won't! Just calm down, cool off. I have great news!"  
  
"It better be, dammit."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up. It's very important."  
  
"Then go on and tell me!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Neo is coming! He's coming tonight! We are leaving this place, we're finally going to be freed!" He was silent for a moment. "Holy shit! I-I can't believe it!"  
  
"Tell the rest of them!"  
  
"I will!" He jumped up and turned on the light. She watched as he closed his eyes, sending a message to the other boys. Immediately, they sprung out of bed like Mexican Jumping Beans. Horizon teleported back into her room unnoticed. The other girls were still awake and were discussing her. Willow said, "Thorn, you didn't have to -" and stopped when Horizon reappeared. Thorn stood up, walking toward her. Horizon held out her hand and formed a barrier.  
  
"Stop, now. Stay away from me. I have something important to say."  
  
"And I do too. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like I did."  
  
"You're forgiven. But I think you will all be happy with what I have  
to say."  
  
"What?" Jacinth stood up. "What is it?"  
  
"Tonight, Neo is coming. We're all leaving, we're all getting freed!"  
She broke the barrier and Willow and Jacinth ran and hugged her,  
jumping up and down. "Freedom! Freedom!" Thorn just stood there.  
  
"C'mon, Thorn, we're going to get free, it's finally happening."  
  
"Are you sure? All of us?"  
  
"Yes. Trust in me."  
  
Horizon saw something change in Thorn. There was less wickedness in her eyes, she had somehow become as limp and soft as a rag doll. She had become timid. And she slowly walked up to Horizon and hugged her. She began crying. "At last... at last..." 


	18. Fragments

Within sixteen minutes, everyone was dressed and ready, waiting for Neo. Horizon sat on Evangel's lap, holding hands. It was so surreal, and yet, it was existent. At seventeen minutes past eleven, Jade opened the door. There was Morpheus, Neo, and a woman Horizon had never seen before. She wore a trenchcoat over her black leather catsuit.  
  
"Ah, they have been waiting for you," the Oracle said. "You should hurry. You're lucky the Agents have held off this long."  
  
"We will," Morpheus said. "Jade, are you coming too?"  
  
"No -"  
  
The Oracle interrupted. "Yes, she is."  
  
"But I should stay here and help you."  
  
"You must go, I will be fine."  
  
"I will go then, Morpheus."  
  
He nodded. "Now, all of you. You have heard the story, you know why we're here. Yes, tonight is the night. You already know you want out, so this saves time. Now you shall be freed."  
  
"Where are you taking us? The spot at the hotel has been demolished since your last run-in with the Agents," Jade asked.  
  
"We have come to an arrangement with the Oracle. We're doing it here."  
  
"Here? How?"  
  
"Trinity has learned what to do since Cypher, Apoc, Switch, and Mouse died. In fact, we all have had to learn new jobs and it's very complicated. We're hoping, though, that when we free all of you, it will help our crew."  
  
The woman, who Horizon presumed was Trinity, spoke. "Yes, but not all of you are going to be going to the Nebuchadnezzar. You'll be separated. There is the Logos, the Vigilant, the Gnosis, the Icarus, and the Osiris as well."  
  
"But Trinity," Neo said. "The Osiris is gone, the Sentinels got to it. Remember?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Morpheus said. "A brave ship it was. But that's why there's the Nebuchadnezzar. Now, we're going to separate you before we free you so we can tell the other ships who they should pick up. Oracle? What would you say?"  
  
"Rune and Thorn should be on the Vigilant's crew, Captain Soren should be pleased. Captain Niobe would have use for Jade and Lyre on the Logos. Claret should do on the Icarus, as well as Willow. Jacinth, Xander, you're going to the Gnosis. Now, all that's left is Horizon and Evangel. Neo, since you are Horizon's father in this world, you should be in the next. She's yours. I wouldn't want to separate her from her love, so you shall have Evangel on your crew as well. There. It is solved."  
  
Morpheus nodded. "Trinity, inform the other ships of their new crew members. Jade, I think we should free you first. Follow Trinity."  
  
"All right. Everyone, I hope to see you soon," she stood up and followed Trinity down the hallway towards the Oracle's room.  
  
And so it continued, with Lyre next, Xander following, Jacinth after him, Willow, Claret, and Rune after Jacinth in that order. Soon, all who was left was Thorn, Evangel, and Horizon. "Horizon," Thorn actually called her by name. "I know I already told you I was sorry for what I did to you. I am pleased that you forgave me, whether I deserved it or not."  
  
"Everyone deserves forgiveness for their actions, no matter what they've done."  
  
"How can you be so calm and compassionate? I was horrible to you."  
  
"You aren't as horrible as others."  
  
"And before I go, I just want to tell you that I thank you. You are a very good person, and I hope this isn't our last meeting."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Trinity walked into the room. "Thorn, it is time."  
  
"Goodbye, Horizon, Evangel."  
  
"Goodbye," they replied.  
  
"I will not forget you." She said as she followed Trinity down the hallway. The room was empty, except for Evangel and Horizon. They began making out, for there was nothing less to expect of them. He whispered, "We'll be together on the Nebuchadnezzar...isn't it great?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just so strange to finally know we'll be getting out of here."  
  
"Wait," he stopped kissing her. "I'm next. Trinity's ready, she'll be coming down that hallway in a minute."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I know, but we'll see each other on the other side. I'll wait for you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Trinity walked down the hallway. "Evangel? You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood up and began following Trinity. He turned around. "Don't forget that, Horizon. I love you. I will wait for you."  
  
And then he was gone. 


	19. Red Pills

Alone.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Horizon could not grasp the idea of being alone. She missed Evangel horribly, but she kept in her mind that he would be waiting for her. But how long would it be before she made it to the Nebuchadnezzar?  
  
She was so tired, and soon she fell asleep. She woke up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Trinity. "Wake up, Horizon. It is time," she said. She looked at the clock. It was exactly midnight. Horizon stood up and began walking down the hallway, Trinity following. They walked into the room and Trinity closed the door. "Where is everyone?" Horizon asked.  
  
"Neo and Morpheus went back to the real world to be there for Evangel, and the Oracle is sleeping, strangely enough."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"The Oracle is not human, she will never be human. She is a software program."  
  
"Really? Wow..."  
  
"If she was human, she'd most likely be in the real world now."  
  
"I suppose you are right."  
  
"Suppose? I am right. Anyways, take a seat."  
  
Horizon sat down in the only shoddy chair in the room. Trinity handed her a red pill. "Take it," she said.  
  
"What is it? I don't want to take some kind of random drug."  
  
"Don't worry. It is part of a trace program. It's designed to disrupt your input/output carrier signal so we can pinpoint your location."  
  
She looked at the pill in her hand. She had to do this, she had to meet Evangel in the real world, she just had to... Horizon picked up the glass of water that was sitting on a small table next to the chair. She drew in a deep breath and said, "I don't want to be cliché, but alas this is the truth. Goodbye, cruel world. You are just a fabrication to me, you always have been." She popped the pill into her mouth and took a big, long drink of water.  
  
"You know, you are some kind of interesting," Trinity said.  
  
"But isn't it all?"  
  
"You're right. Now, do you feel anything?"  
  
"No, nothing yet."  
  
"Well you should soon."  
  
She was waiting in the chair for a couple of minutes and then all of a sudden she felt this crawling sensation on her legs and moved upward. What was this? She lifted up her pant leg and discovered, to her horror, there were little spiders swarming over her. Horizon was terrified of spiders. They were soon everywhere, all over her. Creeping, creeping.  
  
"Trinity..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm feeling that thing now... and... help!"  
  
"Okay, just calm down! It's only a figment of your mind's eye. It will all be over soon. I just have to wait for a signal."  
  
"How long, how long? Hurry!"  
  
Her vision became blurry and her body was numb from all of the spiders. The spiders kept crawling. They were at her neck now. She was shivering.  
  
Trinity called. "Horizon, it's alright. I got you, I got you..."  
  
That was the last thing she heard. 


	20. Rising to the Surface

Swimming, drowning...  
  
"I must get air, must rise to the surface," Horizon thought. "To the surface..."  
  
All of a sudden, she burst through a stratum covering her. It was clinging to her skin, and she was feeling this cold solution in which she was sitting in. "What is this strange place? What am I doing here?" Her mind was racing. She looked over the side of her pod. It was a long way down, she couldn't see how far. But there were billions of other pods like hers. And they held other humans, like her. Just lying there, like Neo had said.  
  
Her eyes were sore, but she could see a dark creature appear in front of her. It had many eyes and many tentacles. It had spotted her, and it had her trapped. She couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything. She was so weak.  
  
The creature grabbed her with one of its tentacles and it examined her. Abruptly, one of its other tentacles took something out of the back of her neck. Other cords snapped off her body, it was painful. Then, as if it was synchronized, all the solution she was sitting in began to move, began to be sucked down a drain. She grabbed onto the edge of her pod, not wanting to be brought downward into an unknown place.  
  
Horizon's body was not strong enough to hold on. Her fingers slipped from the pod's rim and she slid down into the drain and into a massive amount of water. She sank lower and lower into the water. She felt like she was drowning, as she had felt in the beginning, and she couldn't fight it.  
  
Then there was a change in the water, rushing. Something had clamped onto her, and it was pulling her upward, to the sky. And there was a light. The next thing she knew, the light was all around her. It was beautiful. There were voices...  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She's a lucky girl, she'll be fine."  
  
"She was down there for over ten minutes, and her body is weak. Are you sure she'll make it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm certain."  
  
"Did you notice that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her hair. It isn't short at all; it's the same length it was when we saw her in the Matrix."  
  
"Never seen that before."  
  
"Wait, shh... I think she's trying to speak."  
  
Horizon coughed and gasped and finally spoke. "What is happening to me?"  
  
"You've never used your body before. It will all be well. Neo, take her to the infirmary, let her rest and heal."  
  
She was wrapped up in a blanket, and Neo's strong arms picked her body up and began carrying her to the small infirmary on the ship. Her vision was getting clearer, and she could see him faintly. She could also see two tables in the infirmary. There was a body on one of the tables. "Is that Evangel?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes, that's him."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's going to be a great addition to the Nebuchadnezzar."  
  
"What was that thing? That thing, with the tentacles?"  
  
"It is a Sentinel. Their kind is against us."  
  
"But - why did it help me? Why didn't it kill me if it knew I am its enemy?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He set her body on the table. "Now, go on and rest. You need it." She tried to resist, but he kept her down. "I understand, you're scared. But you will be fine, just rest and let your body rebuild."  
  
And soon Horizon slipped away into a deep sleep. 


	21. Like a Child

Horizon, in her sleep, heard a voice, a most beautiful voice. It sang to her, and she could slightly keep in mind hearing that song before.  
  
"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah..."  
  
She heard that voice before, but it all seemed like a dream. It was a dream, wasn't it?  
  
"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah..."  
  
The song was so alluring... but she couldn't think of the title of it. It filled every vein of her body with warmth as she lay there on the table, but she didn't feel her surroundings, so deep in her little world.  
  
"Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah..."  
  
Then it all came back to her, and she opened up her eyes. There beside her, sitting in a chair, was Evangel. He had been waiting there, just like he said. On the other side. He looked so different from when they were in the Matrix. His hair was gone, there were no piercings, no black dragon tattoo, and there were holes all over his body. He smiled at her. "Ah, so my Sleeping Beauty has finally awaken."  
  
"By, perhaps, a prince's kiss?"  
  
"I am far from a prince."  
  
"But you are a prince to me."  
  
He placed a hand on her cheek. "Of course you would think that. Anyways, are you alright? I heard you were drowning before they picked you up."  
  
"I don't remember much, but that is what I heard. I am fine, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am as strong as ever."  
  
"Good. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Two days, although there really isn't a concept of time anymore. They don't even know what year it is."  
"Wow... have you been here the whole time, watching over me?"  
  
"I love you, and I was worried about how you'd be, so certainly. Been taking my meals in here, been trying not to sleep..."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Evangel. I would not die without seeing you again."  
  
Then the little voice in the back of her mind materialized. "Yet," it said. "Remember what the Oracle said..." And she did. A quiver ran throughout her body.  
  
"What's a matter?" Evangel asked her.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just a bit of a cold chill."  
  
He stood up walked over to a cabinet and brought out a blanket. He then laid it over her. "There, is that better?"  
  
"Very much better."  
  
"Well, I will be back. I have to go tell the others you're awake." He kissed her and walked out of the room. Horizon was amazed at how much he cared for her. And he told her that he loved her...  
  
A few minutes later, Evangel came back with a small plate of food. She was weak, but was able to sit up. He gave her the plate of food and a fork. Immediately, she began to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. The food was bland and not very enticing, but she tried to ignore it. After she was finished, she put the plate aside and climbed off of the table onto the floor. Her legs weren't supporting her that well.  
  
"Whoa, hey! Be careful!" Evangel held her up before she could fall. "You could seriously injure yourself, you've never walked before."  
  
"I don't want to just lie here." She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to be feeble and pathetic, just waiting."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Help me. I want to see the ship."  
  
"Just wait for a bit..."  
  
"No! I'm sick and tired of always waiting!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Evangel held her waist and walked slowly in step with her, not letting her go. He opened up the infirmary door and they walked through it, into the main part of the ship with many chairs arranged in a circle. There was a place with screens positioned around it. A man Horizon had never seen before was sitting there. He turned around as they approached.  
  
"So this is the girl causing all that talk on this ship. Horizon, is it?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you. I'm Tank. Pleased to meet you." He stretched out his hand and Horizon shook it. He was very strong, very muscular.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too."  
  
They left Tank working, and Horizon whispered to Evangel, "He doesn't have..."  
  
"Holes? I know. He's was born in Zion."  
  
"The last human city..."  
  
He nodded. He opened up a door. It was a kitchen area, and at a table sat Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity. They all looked up at her.  
  
"Horizon!" Neo spoke first. "Why are you walking around, you're too fragile right now."  
  
Evangel explained, "I told her that, but she wanted to walk around anyway."  
  
"I was tired of being in that infirmary. I was asleep for two days."  
  
"We know," Trinity said. She pointed at Evangel. "He's been giving a constant vigil over you since he woke up."  
  
"It's good to see you up," Morpheus cut in. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."  
  
Neo shook his head. "But just because you're awake doesn't mean you can automatically be fighting fit. Your muscles had to be rebuilt. I would suggest you get more rest."  
  
Morpheus added, "You should stay in the infirmary one more night, then you can get a bunk. You'll be much better soon."  
  
They stayed and talked for a few more minutes before Evangel walked Horizon to the infirmary and set her back on the table. She was disappointed. "I'm tired of being treated like a child."  
  
"You must trust them, though. They are all trying to help." He climbed up beside her on the table and held her. "I will always be here for you. There is no worry."  
  
"I wish I could be that confident." 


	22. Validation

After that night, Horizon was shown her own room by Trinity. She still needed a little aid getting around the ship, but she was assisted by everyone.  
  
"This room used to be a friend of mine's," Trinity said, looking rather sad.  
  
"Oh really? What was her name?"  
  
"Her name was Switch. She was great, very courageous. I could always count on her for anything."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Trinity sat down on the bed and gestured Horizon to do the same.  
  
"Not so long ago, in fact, barely two weeks before we met you, there were nine people on this ship - Switch, Mouse, Apoc, Cypher, Tank and his brother, Dozer, Morpheus, Neo, and myself. Neo was just learning of his abilities and beginning his life in the real world when something devastating happened. Cypher had been making a deal with our enemies: He would be reinserted back into the Matrix for the access codes to Zion."  
  
"What a bastard!"  
  
"Yes, I know. One day, we had gone into the Matrix to see the Oracle. They changed something in the Matrix, but we didn't know it until it was too late, we were trapped. The Agents killed Mouse, while the rest of us escaped. He was a young one, too... The Agents captured Morpheus as well.  
  
"Well, Cypher had split from us. Tank got him back on the Nebuchadnezzar through a line in this appliance store. We went to the same place, but the line went dead. We called, and Cypher had killed Dozer. I talked to him through my cell phone, and it was probably the most bone- chilling thing I had ever heard. Then, he unplugged Apoc and Switch. And when you're killed in either the Matrix or the real world, you die in the other one."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Luckily, before Cypher could kill me or Neo, Tank hadn't been killed like we thought. He killed Cypher and brought the two of us back to the Nebuchadnezzar."  
  
"What happened after that? I mean, Morpheus is back, so you saved him, right?"  
  
"Yes, but that's another story you can hear later. Just ask Neo, next time, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trinity stood up and left Horizon's room. Horizon thought about the story. She had no idea life in the real world was like this.  
  
Traitors, everywhere.  
  
The next day, Tank knocked on her door. "Horizon! Training today!" She couldn't understand. Training? What for? He knocked again. "C'mon, up! Up!" She got up and met him out at the station. He smiled one of his usual smiles. "You best be prepared for this, you've had a while to rest. Now go sit in this chair," he pointed to the one closest to him. She did, and he said, "Now, this is going to feel weird at first, but it'll be okay. We're going to work on operation programs, combat, and other stuff. You ready, girl? This is going to be fun."  
  
Soon, she was lying in the chair learning all these things so quickly. It was like years of schooling had been crammed into her mind, and she didn't have to wait. She just relaxed in the chair, learning. Neo came by while she was training. "How is she?"  
  
"She's amazing. Maybe we didn't have to wait for her to regain all her strength."  
  
"How many hours has it been?" Trinity stood by him.  
  
Evangel emerged from a corner. "I think she's been at it for over twelve hours."  
  
"Good," Morpheus was heard behind them. "Her training will be complete in a few minutes, then. Hook me up. I'm going to guide her through."  
  
"That means the first jump, doesn't it?" Neo said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Horizon was startled when the learning pattern she was used to stopped and she was alone in a white place. She had no holes in her body, she had regular clothes on. Then she turned and there was Morpheus, dressed as she had first saw him.  
  
"Welcome, Horizon, to the Construct. This is a software program, a loading program. We can load anything we need here. Of course, you saw it a different way when you were training. Your appearance now is what we call residual self image. It is the cerebral projection of your digital self."  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"It is. Now, you've already heard the story about the Matrix, how it is just something made up. You're lucky, you have been released from it at an early age, so it isn't as hard for you to grasp this idea, unlike others. We are going to skip the usual introduction and move on."  
  
In an instant, the Construct disappeared and Horizon and Morpheus were standing on the rooftop of a building. "This is the jump program," he said before running and jumping swiftly and easily to the rooftop of the building across the street. "Try and do the same. Free your mind."  
  
Horizon walked to the edge of the rooftop. "Free my mind? Okay... I guess I can do that."  
  
"Don't doubt it, believe you can."  
  
She took a few steps back, took a deep breath, and then ran as fast as she could. When she reached the edge, she jumped as fast as she could. It felt like flying. She had almost made it, she was so close, when she began to fall. Her fingers grasped on the edge of the other building's rooftop, preventing her from falling any farther. Morpheus walked to the edge and grabbed her hand. He helped her up.  
  
At once the Nebuchadnezzar was her surroundings once again. She looked up at everyone else, and they were just staring at her.  
  
"What?" She was so confused.  
  
Eventually, Neo explained. "You are the first person to get as far as that on the first jump. Most people fall in between and hit the street, like me."  
  
"But you, you actually touched the other building," Tank said.  
  
Trinity shook her head. "Though it still proves that nobody makes the first jump." 


	23. Walking Nightmare With the Microchip Bra...

Down the darkest alley she had ever seen, there is where Horizon stood. It was so cold, it was snowing. Snow stuck to her hair and eyelashes making it hard for her to see.  
  
She was not supposed to be here, something was wrong. She could feel it again, this ghostly sensation. She could barely glimpse the outline of him. She had only seen him in training programs. Her enemy.  
  
"Well, well, well, Miss Anderson," he said in a grimly monotone voice. "Are you feeling lucky today? The cards are on the table."  
  
"Luck? Bah! Who ever heard of luck? It is skill that makes you win!"  
  
"Not in this game, Miss Anderson."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"What do I want? The question is, what do you need that I have?" He lowered his sunglasses a bit so she could see his evil eyes. Immediately she understood.  
  
"Evangel! Where did you take him, you bastard?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't tell you. We wouldn't be able to have our little negotiation..."  
  
"Negotiation?"  
  
"Yes, a negotiation. You get what you want and I get what I want. Then everything would be equal, it would all be in place."  
  
"No."  
  
"But you wouldn't want your lover hurt, now would you?"  
  
"If you lay one fucking hand on him..."  
  
"Now, Miss Anderson, this can all be solved in a peaceful matter. If you just give me your Savior, you can have your lover back."  
  
"I'm not giving up my own father, our rescuer. Take me instead."  
  
"But why would I want you?"  
  
"I could surprise you with how useful I could be."  
  
"If you could be the Savior, you would be of use to me. But you are not. You are a waste of time, nothing more. You shouldn't even exist. You were born a glitch in the Matrix, and forever you shall be a glitch. I have no choice but to delete you." He pulled out his Desert Eagle, aimed, and fired.  
  
Horizon woke up with a start. The gunshot still echoed in her mind. She was breathing heavily, and she had been sweating. It really shook her up.  
  
"It's okay," she told herself. "I'll just go get something to drink and try going back to sleep." She got out of bed and opened her door. The ship was so cold, she hated it.  
  
Tank was sitting at his usual spot. He spotted her. "Girl, what are you doing up at this time? Everyone's asleep."  
  
"That is, except for you. Are you always doing this?"  
  
"No, Trinity, Morpheus, or Neo takes over for a couple of hours a day. I mainly do this because I can't go into the Matrix."  
  
"Don't you sleep?"  
  
"Only one or two hours a day, that's all I need. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I had a nightmare..."  
  
"Ah, a nightmare? Don't worry, kid. It's only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you if you don't let them."  
  
Horizon just stood there.  
  
It had seemed so real... 


	24. Otherside

Horizon went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She came back to where Tank was and sat down. "I don't think I can go back to sleep tonight. I'll just stay and talk to you."  
  
"It's not that exciting here..."  
  
"I'm not looking for excitement. I'm just trying to find peace of mind. I feel overwhelmed with all of this, it's all just one big mind trip. I miss being in the Matrix sometimes, being oblivious. And that first jump thing... how was I to do that when the man everyone calls 'the One' could not?"  
  
"Not all the questions in the world need answers. It is best to just let some be unanswered. Besides, everyone fails the first jump, you failed it."  
  
"But I was close, too close."  
  
"Just calm down about it, girl. You're getting worked up about it and it's not making things better."  
  
They sat in silence for a half hour or so, Tank just watching the coded Matrix and drinking some weird substance. Horizon finished her glass of water, but she was afraid of sleep now. She went and got some more water and sat back down. Tank began coughing these raspy, hacking coughs. "Are you okay? Here, take this." Horizon offered him her water. He declined.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine."  
  
He went back to his job, but Horizon studied him. There was a rip in his shirt and she could see, through it, a terrible wound trying to heal. "What's that?" She asked and pointed to it.  
  
"Well, a former crewmember here, Cypher. He killed my brother, Dozer, and did this to me."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. Trinity told me. I think it's very lucky you could survive. If you hadn't, everyone here would be dead."  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"That injury doesn't look like it's healing well."  
  
"No, it's probably not. We don't have very good medicine on the ship, but Zion has medicine to cure everything."  
  
"What about AIDS or cancer?"  
  
"We developed a cure for cancer a hundred years or so ago, but AIDS doesn't exist anymore. It finally disappeared a few decades ago."  
  
"That's very interesting, but what are you going to do about your injury?"  
  
"It's most likely infected because of the lack of medicine here, but we'll be able to get to Zion in time to get it the proper care. I'll be fine."  
  
"How long to we have until we get to Zion?"  
  
"We got knocked off course into your world, and we had to remain there because we had problems with our ship. If we hadn't had problems, we would have freed all of you sooner. We just got out of your world a few hours ago, in fact. So, if I'm right, we'll be at Zion in a little over a week."  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to see Zion."  
  
"Me either. I think I've spent more time on this ship than in Zion my entire life, and I was born there!"  
  
"Is Zion nice?"  
  
"As nice as it gets in this earth. It's not what you're used to. What can you expect when you're living underground? Truthfully, I've never seen the sky."  
  
"Do you have a family?"  
  
Tank looked away. He seemed saddened by the thought. "Well, my father was freed from the Matrix when he was twenty years old. He used to be a captain of this ship. Then, with his crew, he helped free Morpheus in childhood, and later Trinity. He met my mother in Zion, she was born there. Then they married and had my brother Dozer, my sister Zee, and me. My father died when this ship was attacked by squiddies one time."  
  
"Squiddies?"  
  
"You know those sentinel things people talk about? Those look like squid, so thus we call them squiddies."  
  
"Oh yeah! I saw one when I awoke in my Matrix womb!"  
  
"So you know... Anyways, my father died, and it was devastating. My mother eventually died because she couldn't go on anymore. So it was just my siblings and I. Dozer and I became part of the crew on this ship while Zee stayed in Zion, and you know what happened after that."  
  
"That's very sad, Tank."  
  
"Well, life is never really that happy, Horizon. But when we finally beat those machines, we'll all be rejoicing. All we have to do is try to get through the next day." 


	25. Ball and Chain

Horizon woke up in her own bed, not knowing how she got there. The last thing she could remember was talking to Tank as he surveyed the Matrix. He had probably carried her there - so kind of him. She wrapped her blanket around her and walked out of her room, across the ship, and into the kitchen. Evangel, Morpheus, and Neo were eating breakfast as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning," Evangel whispered, giving her a quick kiss.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled back.  
  
Morpheus omitted his greeting, instead, saying, "I heard you had trouble sleeping last night, Horizon. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Uh... um... not really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Neo decided to start interrogating her too. "Because if you're concerned about something, there's always someone here to listen." And so this is how the rest of the morning went. Everyone was worried, fussing about her. She didn't even tell them about the dream, and she knew she wasn't going to. It would only make things worse.  
  
Horizon rested in the afternoon, and no one complained about it. She was rather bothered by all of them. Evangel had become more careful with her, they all had. She was a china doll to them and she had to be taken proper care of. She would be fine, she knew it.  
  
She just couldn't explain it to anyone...  
  
That night she left her room again, got a glass of water, and sat down to talk to Tank again. She actually asked him of he could teach her how to read the Matrix. He laughed. "Now, you're not planning on taking my job or anything, are you?"  
  
"No, but if I learned, you could get more sleep."  
  
"Girl, I already told you. I don't need much sleep, I'm used to that."  
  
The next day was just like the one before. Soon it was only two days before the Nebuchadnezzar would reach Zion. Horizon had been lying in Evangel's arms as they rested on his bed when there was a loud knock on the door. It was Trinity. "We're having a meeting, pronto." In a few minutes, everyone was assembled around the station. Morpheus began the assembly. "There has been a call for help from another ship. Some people are trapped in the Matrix and there is only one operator on the ship. We have been asked to go in and find out what is keeping them. This is going to take everyone's cooperation and help. Tank is staying here. Now, for our newest crewmates, be careful. You should know by now that the Agents are deadly and only one person has been able to fight them and survive."  
  
The rest of the crew agreed, and in a few minutes, they were plugged into the Matrix. While they waited in the construct getting weapons, Horizon walked over to Morpheus. "Which ship called for help?" She asked him.  
  
"It was the Gnosis."  
  
"Oh no... Jacinth and Xander are on that ship! We have to save them!"  
  
"I know. We shall try our best to save them, Horizon, but there is a chance we might not be able to. And let's hope that's not the path this mission takes."  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	26. Net of Deceit

Horizon was back in the world she had deemed so familiar. She knew it wasn't real, her mind only made it real. She knew her mission, and she was determined not to fail.  
  
Morpheus gave instructions. "Now we have gotten information on where the crewmates are being held, but we don't know how reliable it is. Have your weapons in hand when we reach the objective. People from the other ships are aiding as well, so we are not alone." He led them down the busy street and down alleyways, until they reached a door on the side of a building. Before his hand could reach the doorknob, his cell phone rang. Tank was frantic. Everyone could hear his voice on the other line.  
  
"Sir, it's a trap! A trap! I have an exit ready on 14th and Winchester. Hurry, get out!"  
  
Tank hung up, and immediately the five of them began running towards the phone booth on 14th and Winchester. When they reached it, the phone rang. Trinity went first, Neo and Morpheus followed. It was Horizon's turn, and she stood with Evangel in the phone booth waiting for the phone to ring. It rang and she reached out for the receiver. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw her first actual Agent, not from training programs or dreams, and he was taking his Desert Eagle out. She screamed and pushed Evangel to the bottom of the booth as the gunfire began. The glass inside shattered all over them and cut their skin as they began to flee.  
  
They ran down the street, and without another exit, opened the door that Morpheus was originally going to open and hid inside. They climbed up the stairs, and they led to the roof. Horizon didn't realize their mistake until it was too late. The agents closed in on them.  
  
"We have been instructed to delete a malfunction in the Matrix," Agent Johnson began.  
  
"Yes," Agent Thompson nodded and straightened his uniform. "Do you know what is causing this malfunction?"  
  
Agent Brown continued. "One reason..."  
  
Agent Jackson finished the phrase.  
  
"...One girl." 


	27. A Rat in a Cage

Trapped. Horizon hated that feeling. She looked into the eyes of her enemies, their burning eyes, feeling their hatred. If only there was some way to escape them...  
  
"Horizon... this still works!" Evangel's voice was heard in her mind. "We can fight them, we can try."  
  
"Do or do not. There is no try," she replied.  
  
Immediately, Evangel kicked Agent Jackson and Agent Thompson's guns out of their hands. The other three agents fired their guns, and Horizon stopped the bullets in midair. Then a full-blown battle began. Kicks, punches, blocks, power. The Agents appeared to match their skills.  
  
In her peripheral vision, Horizon saw two more Agents appear. She thought there were only six forms of Agents, but apparently there were much more. They drew out their Desert Eagles. Caught between a stalemates with Agent Jones, he sneered, "Ignorant mortal. You cannot win against us. I sense your fear. Oh, and did I happen to forget to introduce you to our newest prototypes, Agent Black and Agent White?"  
  
"They are only prototypes, there can still be flaws," she growled.  
  
"Very much like you." He looked over in a different direction. She turned her head to see what he was looking at.  
  
The other five Agents had overpowered Evangel. He was standing on the edge of the building. They were closing in, he was weak.  
  
She watched, as if in slow motion, as his left foot slipped off the edge of the building. His body shifted, and all she could do was stare in horror as he began his plunge. Something dealt a very hard blow to her head. It was Agent Jones's hand, and she fell to the ground. Blood began dripping from her mouth. She stayed on the ground as the Agents surrounded her. Agent Jones muttered, "Foolish little girl. You humans have flaws copious in number."  
  
Horizon remained silent, but in her mind she was panicking.  
  
Evangel...  
  
Oh if only...  
  
She thought as hard as she could. And when she opened her eyes she found herself falling in the air beside Evangel. She thought that she had been tossed off the building by the Agents, but that was not the reason. Teleportation. She was thankful it still worked.  
  
But she knew what she must do, why she teleported. And if they hit the ground, that would have been a waste. She grabbed onto Evangel in the air, held onto him tightly. Directly she found the two of them lying on the sidewalk. She exhaled, relieved that they didn't wind up splattered on the street.  
  
Evangel was in a daze. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. What about you? Are you hurt at all?" She squeezed him.  
  
"I have a bullet wound in my left shoulder, and I'm experiencing a little vertigo. That's it. But why are we lying here?"  
  
"I teleported us here. We have to call the ship and get an exit."  
  
"Good idea." Horizon helped him sit up against a wall, and then brought out her cell phone and called the Nebuchadnezzar.  
  
"Operator? You there?"  
  
Tank answered." Horizon? Damn it's good to know you're alright! What about Evangel?"  
  
"He's with me, no worries."  
  
"Well, I got an exit for you by the intersection of Hours and Richmond. It's not far, only a block away." She could hear him give a rattling cough. He didn't sound too well at all.  
  
"Tank?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, girl, the two of you gotta get outta there! Godspeed!" He hung up, and she put the phone away. She made Evangel lean on her to keep him from collapsing.  
  
They made it to the phone booth right when the phone began to ring. Horizon shoved Evangel in front of her. "W-what's this for?"  
  
"You need to get out first, you're hurt."  
  
"No, Horizon, you should go first. Trust me."  
  
She grabbed his hand and set it on the receiver. "I'll be fine. I love you." She kissed him and he answered the phone. After he had exited, she hung the receiver back up. In a minute, the phone began to rang.  
  
Back on the Nebuchadnezzar, Evangel had just come back from his visit into the Matrix. Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo were helping and attending to his wound. Tank was attempting to retrieve Horizon from the Matrix. He was feeling very sick.  
  
The connection was almost made. The first ring was going to begin. And his body just couldn't take it anymore. He began to have seizures, and he collapsed on the ship's metal floor. Neo and Morpheus ran over to him, but in a moment it was all over. Tank was dead, and the connection broke as well.  
  
In the Matrix, Horizon stood in the phone booth. The phone rang, and she picked it up. But when she answered, the line was quiet. There was no answer, nothing.  
  
"Operator?" She whispered. "Tank?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Horizon sank to the bottom of the booth, crying. She knew something was wrong, but what could it be? She repeated his name over and over, tears flowing from her eyes. But there was no answer. Silence. 


	28. Moonlight Shadow

The four walls of the phone booth blocked Horizon's sobs and screams from the rest of the Matrix. How could they have left her? What had happened?  
  
And what would happen to her?  
  
Abruptly, the phone booth door opened. It was Agent Brown. He looked at her, with her mascara running and tears staining her face, with distaste. He reached out with a strong hand and grabbed her by neck and jerked her out of the booth. His hand was so cold, as if it was the hand of a dead person. But the Agents weren't really alive, anyway.  
  
"So we meet again, inane girl," he said callously.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." She could barely speak with his tight grip around her neck.  
  
"You never learn. You cannot break the rules without consequences."  
  
"I can do what I want. I have no master."  
  
She spit in Agent Brown's face. He dropped her onto the sidewalk as he was wiping his face. She could see the rest of the Agents – Johnson, Thompson, Jones, Jackson, and the prototypes Black and White – walking towards her, Desert Eagles drawn out again.  
  
They encircled Horizon as she sat on the cement. She tried to conceal her apprehension, tried to act casual. She sighed.  
  
"Damn, you again?"  
  
Their guns were directed at her. She didn't want to die like this, she shouldn't have to die like this. Then, after a long silence, she could gather her wits.  
  
Horizon closed her eyes and concentrated. She teleported right behind them and made all their guns disappear from their hands.  
  
"W-Where'd she go?" The Agents wondered "And our weapons! What happened to our weapons?"  
  
With a smirk on her face, Horizon said, "Sorry, boys, but seven men with weapons against a little girl like me? Hardly seems fair." A mêlée began, and it was a tough one. A miracle happened, though, possibly some irregularity in the Matrix. But in the end, all seven Agents were brought down.  
  
She stared at them with amazement as they lay, sprawled out, on the ground. She had done it. She had fought the Agents and survived, just like Neo, her father. While she was stood there, the Agents transformed back to show the body they had occupied.  
  
The result revealed great horror.  
  
Slowly the bodies of her friends were exposed.  
  
Xander. Rune. Lyre. Claret. Willow. Jacinth. Thorn.  
  
Dead, all dead.  
  
Inside her soul, Horizon broke. She crumpled on the sidewalk, kneeling. This was all wrong, it had to be. She had fought Agents, not her friends. Her friends weren't dead. They were in the real world, living on their ships. And in two days, she would see them again in Zion.  
  
But as much as she tried fighting denial, she couldn't help but realize the truth.  
  
She stared at her hands. These hands had killed them. She was a murderer.  
  
Horizon began weeping again, mourning. "Why did this have to happen? Why?" It hit right through her heart, and people on the streets just passed by as if it was nothing, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Behind her, she heard the click of a gun and the cold metal of the barrel against her spine. A chillingly familiar voice came from the possessor of the gun.  
  
"Miss Anderson, how does it feel? How does it feel to have exterminated your friends? It's not like I'd know, since I cannot feel emotions like you and the rest of the human stain that has been plagued upon this Earth."  
  
She did not answer, and he continued.  
  
"Oh well, it's not like it matters. There are billions of other humans out there. Seven won't be an issue."  
  
"Sir," she croaked. "It matters to me."  
  
"That is because you are emotional and mentally know your morals, what is good and what is bad. You believe it was bad to kill them, when in fact it was not. You helped eliminate some of this virus."  
  
"But I'm part of the virus myself, according to you. Is that correct?"  
  
"Exactly. And you know what I must do."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You have no choice but to come with us. Now stand up."  
  
"I'm going to die anyway. You are going to kill me after you're done, aren't you? I know it. I am only a pawn in your game."  
  
"Possibly. I believe it is your race's fault. You humans think alike, you know. Your biggest mistake, girl, was to believe you defeated all those Agents, when really you had forgotten about the one everyone had warned you about."  
  
"Agent Smith... you bastard..." she whispered.  
  
"Quiet," he commanded. "Get up, now."  
  
Horizon obeyed him and stood up. He handcuffed her hands behind her back, and he pushed her into the backseat of a nearby black car. Agent Thompson, occupying yet another body, was in the driver's seat. He started driving to the headquarters, and she knew she only had one hope. 


	29. No Resistance

Morpheus was the first to speak. "This is very unfortunate. Now we're down to four people on the crew. We'll have to work harder."  
  
Neo, kneeling beside Tank's body, looked at him with sullen eyes. "What do you mean 'we're down to four people on the crew'?!" He growled.  
  
"We cannot rescue Horizon, the Agents have her in their custody. It would be suicide to go and rescue her."  
  
Neo stared at Trinity, hoping she'd say the things he wanted to hear. She averted her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry, Neo, but he's right. She's lost."  
  
He looked over at Evangel. He was shabby and torn. Neo could see it in his eyes as he watched over Horizon's body. Her body did not move at all, but the monitor read that she was still alive. He could not bear this.  
  
"No," he said. "I will not let my daughter die."  
  
"Your daughter? Neo, that was in the Matrix. She wasn't your daughter in the real world." Morpheus said.  
  
"I don't care! To me, she was my daughter. And not because I'm her father, but because I believe it is the right thing to do, I want to save her." He stood up and began fiddling with controls. Trinity appeared at his side. "Neo, have you lost your mind completely? I won't let you do this!"  
  
"Trinity, I love you, but dammit, I am doing what I want to do. And you are going to put me into the Matrix now, whether you like it or not because if you don't, I'll never, ever forgive you."  
  
She thought for a moment, hesitated. "Alright, but don't die on me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
He sat down in a chair as Trinity inserted him into the Matrix. Morpheus was covering Tank's body with a sheet. "You and I both know that wasn't the right thing to do."  
  
"I don't know what has come over him, he's changed."  
  
"He hasn't changed at all, Trinity. If you remember, he's always been this stubborn. And if he hadn't been stubborn, I wouldn't be here today. Let's hope the outcome to this is just as well as the last one." 


	30. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A phone rang in the distance of Horizon's mind. Her eyes were wide open, and she was running through the empty streets and alleyways. She had to find that phone and get out of the Matrix before they – the Agents – found her. She felt that their presence was near, so she tried as hard as possible to silently escape. She turned a corner and heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Horizon!"  
  
She spun around. It was Evangel, and he took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried. I thought you might not have been able to escape the Agents." She was so happy to be with him, but there was a chill in the air as the phone kept ringing. He turned to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You hear that? Let's get out of here!"  
  
He didn't move, he didn't seem like himself. She could feel him, he was... cold, so cold. Horizon backed away from him, but he didn't let go of her. He was overpowering her, keeping her with him. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. It was not him.  
  
She got the strength to break his grip. He was puzzled. "Why are you doing this Horizon? You're acting strange." She reached into her pocket and got out a gun. "Horizon, you're disturbing me. Put that away."  
  
"No, Evangel, I can't."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't be silly." Before her eyes he morphed into his true self, Agent Smith. She knew it all along.  
  
"Don't be silly," he reiterated with a smug look on his face. She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. 


	31. Chrysalis

Horizon woke up screaming, but instead of being in her bed on the Nebuchadnezzar, she was still in the Matrix. She was lying on a ratty couch in a room with Agent Brown and Agent Jones watching over her. They were startled by her shrieks. She wondered how she could have fallen asleep, she was so terrified.

Agent Brown spoke into his earpiece, "Sir, the girl is awake. Shall we bring her to you?" He listened for the response then stood up and walked over to her. "Come on, Agent Smith wants to see you." She stood up and followed Agent Brown with Agent Jones behind her. Down some long hallways, she was eventually led to a small room. Agent Jones opened the door and she was pushed in. They locked the door behind her.

There was a chair in front of a big desk. Behind the desk, there sat her adversary. "Sit down, Miss Anderson. We can have a decent conversation that does not involve yelling or guns, can't we?" There seemed to be a different air about him.

"I suppose so, but why are you being so kind to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I am usually not this way, as you probably are aware of. I must say, however, you are the most unique rebel I have tracked down. You are not afraid."

"Sir, you are mistaken. I am very afraid, more than you know."

"You do not show it, though."

"I try not to."

"Humans are all so usually open, it's their nature. I never liked that about them. Of course, I never liked anything about humans."

"You have a lot more to learn then."

"I suppose so, but I do know one thing. You are the first human I have actually taken a liking to."

"Why me?"

"I am not sure. Possibly that we are very much similar. You have certain qualities that make you stand out from all other humans, just as I have the ability to stand out from all the other parts in the Matrix. You are more than you think you are, and I think you and I would be able to make a strong alliance."

"For what?"

"What other possible thing?"

"To destroy Zion."

"We could work together to make one beautiful thing, just as a caterpillar lives inside its cocoon to make a butterfly. It would be wonderful."

She stood up and put her hands on the desk. He pointed to a large mirror on the left wall.

"Miss Anderson, you look in that mirror over there, and you see your body how it is on the outside. You think that you and I could not possibly be equivalent. But on the inside, we are not so very different."

She yelled at him. "I am not like you!"

"I know you want out, I want that too."

"Why can't you just let me then?"

She did not want to be there, she wanted to go home. If that meant that she would have to die, so be it. Horizon did not care anymore. Looking at a large window behind Smith, she considered the chance. She was almost to the window when Smith pinned her to the ground. "I'm not letting you go. You must stay here. We are waiting for someone."

"You're waiting for Neo! You want me to be bait!"

"Precisely, he is my exact opposite. I know how he acts. We have been trying to capture him for a long time. We must stop him."

"I can't let you do that."

"How can you stop me?"


	32. Hourglass

Neo raced through the crowded streets. He did not know where Smith had taken Horizon, but he had to find her. He looked to the sky. It was dark and the clouds covered the moon. A slight wind brushed his cheek. He began talking to himself as he if he was talking to Horizon. "You are only fifteen... I took you under my wing, somebody should." He kept searching for some sort of clue, but there was nothing. "They have persuasive ways. You'll believe what they say. It won't be long until you do exactly what they want you to...it's just a question of time, it's running out for you..."

He clenched his fists and looked to the ground as a tear slipped from his eye and fell to the ground. "Oh, Horizon, I'm so sorry. None of this should have happened. You should have gotten out."

Rain began to pour down, but Neo kept wandering the streets for Horizon. Despite his coat, the rain soaked right through him. He felt so weak, so empty.

So hopeless.

But he turned the corner and walked down a narrow street, and everyone vanished. Neo knew what was happening. He took a deep breath to collect his bearings and get prepared.

Everyone had vanished, except for one man, standing there in his suit and sunglasses. And he knew what Neo wanted.


	33. Vicious Core

"Mr. Anderson."

"Smith."

"Well how the hell are you? It's been a while, hasn't it? Looking for something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I do believe you have it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit. I you know exactly what I want. The girl, give me the girl."

"Ah yes, you mean this girl?" Agent Smith reached behind him and pulled out the body of Horizon, holding her by the neck. Her wrists were tied, feet bound, and mouth gagged. She looked at Neo with large, fearful eyes. Smith pulled down the gag covering her mouth, and she screamed. "Neo, Neo! You got to get away!" Smith pulled the gag over her mouth again. "Yes, I do believe that's what you are searching for."

"Let her go. It is I you want anyway."

"I don't know. She is quite entertaining to have around when she isn't like this." Smith gave him a smug look.

"Give her up, she's done nothing to you," Neo said. His head was pounding. "If you want a fight, I'll fight! Just let the girl go!"

"Fine then," Smith said. He tossed Horizon aside like she was nothing. She lay in a puddle, writhing and crying muffled cries. Neo and Agent Smith lunged at each other. They began fighting just with their strength at first, and Neo began to weaken. Then he drew a gun and began firing at Smith. Smith did the same. But in the middle of the fight, Smith gave Neo a wicked grin. Instead of shooting Neo, he shot once directly at Horizon. Her scream was muffled, but it still pierced Neo.

"NO!" He yelled, thinking she was dead. But he saw that she wasn't. There was a wound in her abdomen that he could see that was bleeding. The last thing he wanted was her hurt. "You bastard..." he muttered. He was really angry now. He fought as hard as he could, but Smith still would not give up. He was out of ammunition, nearly out of strength. He took his last option, and that was to run as fast as he could. He snatched up Horizon's body, amid her cries of pain. While on the run, he called the Nebuchadnezzar. Morpheus answered.

"Neo, I can't believe you went out there -"

"I don't care. I have rescued Horizon, and we need a quick exit."

"Okay, there's one on Leonard Street, in front of the bakery there."

"I'll be there." Neo pushed his body to go faster, and in minutes, he was there. The phone was ringing. He took off Horizon's bindings and held up Horizon and said, "Go on. You need to go first. You should have been out before." She reached out with a weak, shaky hand and grabbed the phone. Instantly, he felt her leave his grip. He hung the phone back up, and it began to ring again. He pulled the phone off the hook. He was pulling it to his ear when he saw Agents coming towards him with their guns drawn. But they were too late. He was back on the ship before they pulled the triggers.


	34. The Return

Back on the Nebuchadnezzar, Evangel was clutching Horizon's hand. He was worried about her. She had seized a few moments earlier, and she wasn't moving. Trinity stood with Morpheus, watching him from the control center.

"He looks horrible. If she dies, I guarantee he won't be with us too long afterwards," Trinity said.

"I seem to recall a moment in our past when you did the same exact thing," Morpheus said.

Fifteen minutes later, there came an incoming call. Morpheus answered it. "Neo, I can't believe you went out there," he said. Then he said, "Okay, there's one on Leonard Street, in front of the bakery there." The connection ended.

"So Neo's coming?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah, and he got Horizon too."

"That's a relief."

They stood by until Horizon's eyes opened and she gasped. "Oh my God..." she said. She tried to move, but found that she was in pain. There wasn't a bullet wound, but she was feeling the effects. A few moments later, Neo's body shifted from its motionless state. He helped take her to her room. There, Evangel and Horizon were alone. She lay in bed with him next to her. He held her gently.

"What was it like there, alone?" He asked.

"I was scared. I was in the hands of the Agents... you know they could have had their way with me."

"I stayed by your side, I didn't want to let go. The plug would have been pulled on you, but I just couldn't let that happen. I believed in Neo, that he could save you."

She gave him a weak smile. "You shouldn't have worried about me. I was scared, but if I was to be killed, I knew it was written in the stars above. Everything that happens has a purpose for happening. I only wanted to live to say that I loved you one last time."


	35. Destiny

A few days later, the Nebuchadnezzar and its crew arrived at the last human city, Zion. The other ships had made it as well, and everyone was in good health and condition. Tank was buried in the city, as well as others before him. He was replaced with his brother-in-law, Link. The Nebuchadnezzar could not stay at Zion long, and they departed only days after refueling, repairs, and rest.

Horizon and Evangel stayed at Zion and bid Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus goodbye. They stayed at the city until they got used to things and learned how to work on ships. Then, when they were old enough, Horizon and Evangel joined the crew of a newer ship, the Ambassador. Claret and Jacinth were on board as well.

All was not well in the end, though. Tragedy struck one day while they were on a mission. Sentinels swarmed around the ship, and Horizon reached out to hit the EMP button to defeat them. Just as she hit the button, a Sentinel had broken through the surface and killed her. The electromagnetic force disabled the Sentinel just seconds afterwards. Everyone else was saved. Upon returning to Zion, she was buried. She gave up everything to the fight.

But after all, it was destiny.


End file.
